totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Odzyskać Dumę
thumb|left|400px Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 13 Chris McLean: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce w Krainie Czarów i Marów... Pojawiają się fragmenty poprzedniego odcinka. Chris McLean: Nasi uczestnicy musieli odłożyć strach na bok i przemierzyć przerażającą Umieralnię, która nienawidzi jakichkolwiek intruzów. Zbliżenie na Duncana walczącego z ożywionymi zabawkami na oddziale dziecięcym. '' '''Chris McLean:' Dzięki odpowiednim wskazówkom owe wyjście było możliwe. Niektórzy jednak...chyba specjalnie nie przestrzegali zasad, haha. Zbliżenie na Scotta, który spoglądał przez ramię w trakcie biegu. Chris McLean: Ostatecznie to Łotry pokonały swoich przeciwników i otrzymały nietykalność. Program opuścił Alejandro, który nie zdążył na czas wydostać się z budynku. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Którą z krain odwiedzimy? To wszystko w kolejnym odcinku TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI W KRAINIE CZARÓW I MARÓW! Obłędny pociąg, wagon Łotrów Członkowie drużyny Łotrów spędzali podróż w swoim wagonie, gdzie przeważały odcienie fioletu oraz srebra. Lightning drzemał, Justin regulował sobie brwi, natomiast naburmuszony Duncan z założonymi rękoma wyglądał przez okno. Justin: Hej, coś taki zły? Przecież wygraliśmy... Mruknął wyrywając sobie kolejny włosek z brwi pęsetą. Justin: Jauć...! Duncan: Nie jestem zły... Mruknął niezadowolony. Justin spojrzał na niego wymownie z niedowierzaniem. Justin: A niby co Ci jest? Duncan: Nic..? Po prostu mi się nudzi? I tyle. Wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili wstał na równe nogi, przeciągnął się i odchrząknął. Duncan: Pójdę się przejść... Justin: 'Okeej, jak tam wolisz. '''Duncan: '''Mam wrażenie, że ta podróż będzie trwała wieczność. ''Skierował się w stronę drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, spotkał tuż przed nimi Courtney. '''Duncan: O której to się wraca...? Courtney: '''Pardon? Możesz powtórzyć, bo chyba się przesłyszałam... '''Duncan: '''O której to się wraca, mała? '''Courtney: Masz zamiar mi matkować, Duncan? Chyba sobie kpisz... Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Courtney: Uh, przesuń się.. Duncan: 'Księżniczka zapomniała o magicznych słowach? Courtney zdobyła się na sztuczny uśmiech. '''Courtney: '''Przepraszam...? Duncan się przesunął, dziewczyna mogła wejść. '''Courtney: '''Dziękuję. Gdzie idziesz? '''Duncan: '''Przejść się. Gdzie w ogóle się szlajałaś? '''Courtney: ' Ja...? Uśmiechnęła się nieco zakłopotana. 'Courtney: '''Sama byłam się przejść i trochę mi to zajęło. Zamyśliłam się też... '''Duncan: '''Luka...? '''Courtney: '''Co? Gdzie? ''Zaczęła się rozglądać. Duncan westchnął tylko. 'Duncan: '''Nieistotne. Do zobaczenia, mała. ''Opuścił wagon. Courtney spojrzała na Justina. 'Courtney: '''Coś go chyba gryzie...i to dość konkretnie. '''Justin: '''Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że między innymi byłaś z Luką. Coś mi się zdaje, że on chciałby wrócić do tych starych czasów, a tymczasem ty sobie życie inaczej układasz... ''Courtney machnęła ręką. 'Courtney: '''Z Luką? Niee... On mnie tylko lubi. Powiedział mi to prosto z mostu, ot tak. ''Pstryknęła palcami. 'Courtney: '''Więc nie będę mu się narzucać. Poza tym lubię być zdobywana, a nie się narzucać jakiemuś facetowi. Jestem damą. ''Odrzuciła dumnie włosy do tyłu. Justin jedynie westchnął. W międzyczasie obudził się Lightning. 'Lightning: '''C-co?! Co się dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem? ''Spojrzał na Justina i Courtney. 'Lightning: '''O, jednak bezpiecznie. Uff. Lightning miał jakieś chore sny. Normalnie nie z tej ziemi, czaicie ziomeczki? '''Courtney: '''Powiedzmy, że możemy się tylko domyślać. Alee... '''Justin: '''Szczegółów możesz nam oszczędzić, serio. ''Mruknął nieco zirytowany. 'Lightning: '''Jak chcecie... ''Nieco posmutniał. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd rzucił się na podłogę i zaczął robić pompki. 'Lightning: '''Trzeba...dbać...o...formę! Aby znowu wygrać! Uniósł ręce, jednocześnie padając twarzą na podłogę. Courtney strzeliła facepalma. '''Justin: '''Taak...obserwując takie scenki obawiam się zawsze o to jak nam pójdzie... ''Przewrócił oczyma. 'Lightning: '''Zrobiłem to specjalnie! Obłędny pociąg, wagon Kapeluszników Trójka pozostałych Kapeluszników siedziała w ciszy spoglądając to w dół, to przez okno. Nikomu nie paliło się do rozmowy. W końcu jednak Dawn postanowiła to zmienić. '''Dawn: '''Ehm...tak sobie myślę... ''Noah i Scott spojrzeli na dziewczynę zaciekawieni. 'Dawn: '''Została nas siódemka... jak sądzicie? Być może teraz dojdzie do złączenia... '''Scott: '''Czy ja wiem...chyba to jeszcze trochę potrwa. No, o ile nie zostanie z naszej trójki tylko dwójka. '''Noah: '''Tak. Przydałoby się w razie kolejnych drużynowych rozgrywek doprowadzić Łotry do przegranej... '''Dawn: '''Jest nas za mało, by kogoś poświęcać na intrygi w ich drużynie zamiast skupiać się na zadaniu. Ale wiem, że gadki o tym, iż trzeba dać z siebie wszystko nic nie dadzą... '''Scott: '''Tsa. To już raczej nie ten etap gry. Chyba, że tym razem nie skupimy się na zadaniu. W trójkę doprowadzimy ich do klęski! '''Dawn: '''Ale...nie wydaje Ci się, że to nieco za duże ryzyko? '''Noah: '''Poza tym. Nie wiemy nawet czy będziemy obok siebie, jak trudne będzie wyzwanie. Aktualnie mamy zbyt wiele niewiadomych. ''Scott przewrócił oczyma nieco zdemotywowany. Dawn siedząc po turecku, przymknęła oczy. 'Scott: '''Skoro tak panie mądry - to masz jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, która zbliży nas do tej wygranej czy to też sterta niewiadomych...? ''Noah zmarszczył brwi. 'Noah: '''Bardzo zabawne. Po prostu sądzę, że trzeba się wstrzymać i na poczekaniu obmyślić plan i tyle. Nie będę myślał nad wyjściem, gdy nie wiem na czym stoję. ''Dawn syknęła cicho z bólu. Noah i Scott spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. 'Scott: '''Dawn...? '''Noah: '''Wszystko okej...? ''Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i spojrzała zdezorientowana po wagonie. 'Dawn: '''T-tak... ''Wzięła głęboki oddech. 'Dawn: '''Od jakiegoś czasu, kiedy medytuję wieczorami, odczuwam dość dziwny...ból. Aura tej krainy od początku mnie fascynowała, ale wyczuwałam też, że jest tutaj coś nie tak... '''Noah: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Dawn: '''Kraina oczywiście sama w sobie jest tworem innego wymiaru, więc tutejszy porządek, harmonia ma kompletnie inny układ niż w naszym świecie. Nie w tym jednak rzecz... '''Scott: '''Dooobra, zaczyna się robić psychicznie. '''Noah: '''Oh, ucisz się... ''Zmierzył Scotta zimnym spojrzeniem. Dawn pozostała niewzruszona. 'Dawn: '''Przez ten cały czas zastanawiały mnie ewentualne przyczyny mojego złego, duchowego samopoczucia. Myślałam o każdym możliwym scenariuszu...do tej pory nie mam jednak pewności, czy moje podejrzenia są słuszne. '''Noah: '''Nie jestem w tej dziedzinie ekspertem, niestety. Aczkolwiek czytałem masę artykułów, może jakoś do tego dojdziemy? '''Scott: '''I to właśnie jest ten jeden moment na miliard, gdzie Harold mógłby się przydać... ''Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się pod nosem. '' '''Dawn: '''Kraina Czarów pojawiła się w popularnej na całym świecie książce o Alicji. Tymczasem my dodatkowo wędrujemy po lokacjach, które zwane są Krainą Marów. Spotykamy tutaj postacie takie jak Kot czy Kapelusznik... '''Noah: '''Nie wiem czy to kara czy co... ''Mruknął pod nosem. 'Dawn: '''Nie mniej jednak...domyśliłam się jednej rzeczy...otóż... ''Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd, do wagonu wbił Chef. 'Noah: '''Ehh...co się dzieje? '''Chef: '''Koniec pogawędek! Wszyscy mają się stawić w głównym wagonie! Ruszajcie tyłki, panienki! ''Rzucił oschle. '''Noah: Daj nam chwilę... Chef: Że co proszę?! Idziemy, teraz! W trybie natychmiastowym! Scott: Spokojnie, Chefie. Za trzy sekundy stąd wyjdziemy. Chef: Za trzy sekundy... Wziął Scotta i Noaha za koszule i uniósł w górę. Chef: To będziemy na miejscu!!! Dawn, ruszaj się! Dawn: Tak jest, panie Chefie! Zasalutowała i podreptała przed Chefem i chłopakami w odpowiednie miejsce. Chef: Cholerne gówniarze teraz takie wyszczekane! Gdybym był waszym ojcem... Scott: Matko Boska... Chef: Coś nie tak?! Spojrzał wściekły na Scotta, dalej niosąc za fraki obu chłopaków. Scott: N-nie...wszystko w dechę! Uniósł kciuk w górę. Chef: 'No ja myślę, gówniarzu! Pusta Komnata ''Postać w długim płaszczu spoglądała przez okno, nerwowo tupiąc nogą. Drzwi komnaty otworzyły się. Przybyła kolejna postać. Ukłoniła się niezgrabnie. 'Sługa: '''Pa... '???: Czego znów chcesz? Sługa: Dostałem informacje z Ziemii... ???: '''Oh, co znowu jest nie tak...? '''Sługa: Właściwie wszystko jest w starym porządku. Przynajmniej według założonego planu. ???: Więc magia Krainy pomaga? Postać uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. ???: A były takie obawy. Cóż. Tak czy siak. Coś jeszcze nowego na Ziemii? Sługa: Nic. Nasz szanowny gość nie zapowiada wizyty w najbliższym czasie... ???: '''Tym lepiej. '''Sługa: Być może...za to dochodzą słuchy, iż McLean jest coraz bliżej... ???: Jeśli ich nie zatrzymam, to ich ugoszczę. Postać zaśmiała się pod nosem. Sługa: Ugościsz? Ale jak to...? ???: Po prostu...byli na herbatce u Kapelusznika, a do mnie przyjdą spędzić czas inaczej. A, że to może zakończyć się paroma zgonami...pff. Oj tam. Sługa: Zrobimy libację...? ???: ... Sługa: ...? ???: '''ZAMORDUJĘ ICH, TĘPAKU!!! '''Sługa: Ah, no tak! Przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam, Pa... ???: 'MILCZ. WYNOŚ SIĘ STĄD, ALE JUŻ! ''Postać stuknęła o ziemię trzymaną w dłoni długą laską zakończoną drogim kamieniem z rubinową poświatą. Sługa natychmiastowo rozpadł się na kilka kawałków '???: 'Śmieszek się znalazł. Postać westchnęła ciężko i ponownie obserwowała świat za oknem. '''???: Dalej, McLean. Wiem, że prędzej czy później będziesz pragnął się tu dostać. Ja już czekam. Między innymi...hah. Wagon Główny Drużyna Łotrów stała już w komplecie. Był tutaj także Chris oraz Luka. Czekano na Chefa, który miał wrócić z drużyną Kapeluszników. Panowała grobowa cisza. Jedynie Kot szczerzył się jak zwykle. Duncan: To gdzie nasze Kapeluszowe gwiazdy...? Courtney: Pewnie zaraz się pojawią... Wzruszyła ramionami. Duncan jedynie odwrócił od niej głowę. Courtney: Foch? No chyba sobie żartujesz! Nic nie zrobiłam! Duncan nic nie odpowiedział. Justin i Lightning spojrzeli po sobie. Chris również był nieco zaskoczony. Chris McLean: Jakieś problemy sercowe? Aww...urocze. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. '' '''Chris McLean:' Tak dawno nie mieliśmy tutaj miłosnych rozterek... Powiedział zachwycony. Luka odchrząknął. Chris McLean: Hehe. W końcu pojawił się Chef wraz z Kapelusznikami. Rzucił Noaha i Scotta na podłogę, a Dawn przystanęła obok. Chef: Pomimo małych komplikacji - dotarliśmy. Oznajmił żołnierskim tonem. Chris zasalutował. Chris McLean: Zrozumiano, dzięki Chefie. Scott: Uh, potrzebowaliśmy jakichś pięciu minut... Duncan: Ha, chciałeś sobie nosek przypudrować? Zaśmiał się. Scott: Zabawne... Dawn: Po prostu mieliśmy temat do obgadania, ale cóż...troszeczkę się nie wpasowaliśmy z czasem... Wzruszyła ramionami. Courtney: Skoro już jesteśmy wszyscy, to chyba możemy się dowiedzieć z jakiej okazji to zebranie? Justin: Chyba czas najwyższy... Kiwnął potakująco głową. Chris McLean: Dokładnie za... Spojrzał na swój zegarek. Chris McLean: 4...3...2...1... Lightning: Happy New Year!!! Chris złapał się metalowego uchwytu obok. Pociąg gwałtownie zahamował. Wszyscy poza Chrisem upadli na podłogę, nie potrafiąc złapać równowagi. Dawn wylądowała na Noahu, Scott na podłodze, podobnie jak Luka. Courtney z kolei została przygnieciona przez Lightninga. Chris McLean: ...nastąpił koniec naszej podróży! Wszyscy jęknęli z bólu. Luka: Kto dał prawo Chefowi do kierowania pociągiem...o, moment. Zgaduję, że nawet tych uprawnień nie ma, nie? Spojrzał chłodno na Chrisa. Chris McLean: Brawo Einsteinie. Uśmiechnął się. Noah: Nie miał na samolot...zdziwiłbym się, gdyby miał na pociąg... Justin: Jemu to strach dać nawet wózek inwalidzki... Courtney: Ugh...Lighnitng! Złaź ze mnie! Lightning: Ops, przepraszam pani kapitan! Wstał na równe nogi pomagając przy okazji Courtney wstać. Courtney: Przynajmniej masz w sobie choć krztę kultury... Lightning: Wszak chcę być kulturystą! Courtney: ...za to ani krzty rozumu... Mruknęła do siebie. Lightnig łyknął sobie parę „proteinek”. Chris McLean: Dobra, ludziska! Wstawać, wstawać! Nie mamy całego dnia! Dzisiaj jesteśmy w Krainie Czarów więc zmniejsza się ryzyko tego, że będziecie ocierać się o śmierć. Co prawda o jakieś pół procenta, ale zawsze to coś. Noah: Nie no, szał. Justin: Pozwolę sobie uronić teatralnie łzę wzruszenia... Mruknął do Courtney. Chris McLean: Ale, gadanie tutaj nam niczego ciekawego nie przyniesie! Właściwie to sponsorem dzisiejszych tortu..ekhem! Zadania...jest Kot. Kot: Mrru! Chris McLean: Jednakże nim zostaną wam objaśnione wszelakie zasady, pora abyśmy wyszli na zewnątrz. Klasnął w dłonie i udał się w stronę wyjścia. Uczestnicy udali się za Chrisem. Luka: Powiedz mi tylko, że wymyśliłeś coś znośnego... Mruknął do Kota, patrząc za odchodzącymi uczestnikami. Kot: Psytul...to moje pierwsze wystąpienie, jestem zestresowany. Zaczął się łasić. Chłopak wyminął Kota i również skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Kot: No ej! Potrzebuję miłości! Podreptał za nim. Miętowa Polana Miętowa Polana zwana właściwie „Kocimiętową” posiadała puszyste podłoże w miętowym kolorze. Wszelakie krzewy tudzież pnie drzew nie były drewniane. Właściwie to przypominały...drapaczki dla kotów. Nie było żadnych kwiatów. Od czasu do czasu na ziemi walały się skupiska kocich przekąsek w kształcie rybek lub zwyczajnych kwadratów, gwiazdek. Uczestnicy byli zdezorientowani, za to Kot znajdował się niemalże w siódmym niebie. Scott: Co do... Dawn: O mój Boże...trafiliśmy do kociego raju? Kot: Mru! Mniej więcej! Witajcie w Cheshire! Wersja Czaro-Marowa, lepsza od ziemskiej. Pomachał ogonkiem zadowolony. Kot: Skoro byliście u Kapelusznika, to teraz postanowiłem zaprosić Was w swoje skromne progi! Duncan: U niego parzyliśmy herbatę a tutaj co...? Będziemy szukać mleka? Kot: Mrru...z chęcią, aczkolwiek nie teraz! Wasze zadanie jest znacznie inne! Lepiej złapcie się za ręce, zaoszczędzimy na niepotrzebnym bieganiu. Wszyscy zaskoczeni złapali się za ręce. Kot: ...aczkolwiek być niesionym przez Lukę...no nic. Kot przysiadł na ziemi i wyszczerzył się w stronę uczestników. Jego ciało zaczynało powoli zanikać, do momentu, aż widoczny pozostał tylko jego szczery, szeroki uśmiech. Kot wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego dla uczestników i ekipy, a wokół zaczęła rozpościerać się złotawa mgła. Świat zaczął wirować na tyle szybko, że był praktycznie rozmyty. Lightning: 'Nie podoba mi się to...! Muszę łyknąć coś. ''Wyjął z kieszeni pudełko z witaminami. 'Lightning: '''Ha! Po tym przybędzie mi energii lepiej niż po Viagrze Up! '''Justin: '''Chyba Vigorze..aczkolwiek...kto Cię tam wie... ''Przewrócił oczyma. Lightning wrzucił do ust kilka tabletek, jednak wszyscy niespodziewanie sami zaczęli wirować razem z otaczającym ich światem. Przez to, pudełko z tabletkami wymsknęło się mu z rąk. '' '''Noah: '''Zaraz puszczę pawia! Kiedy to się zatrzymaaa...?! '''Courtney: '''Niech to się już skończy...! '''Chef: '...wiedziałem, że tak będzie... Mruknął ze stoickim spokojem. W końcu wszystko zaczęło zwalniać. 'Kot: '''No! Już jesteśmy! Dziękujemy za wybranie Kotałka Airlines. Życzymy miłego pobytu, mru! Pusta Komnata ''Tajemnicza postać w spokoju zasiadała na tronie niedaleko okna, przez które tak często lubiła wyglądać. Wtem do środka, z impetem wszedł znajomy mężczyzna. '''???: '''Uhm?! A co to za niespodziewana wizyta? '''Mężczyzna: Mogę przybywać tutaj, kiedy żywnie mi się podoba. ???: Pewne zasady powinieneś jednak zachować. Wypominanie mi, że mnie uratowałeś już na mnie nie działa. Mężczyzna: 'Doprawdy, zdziwłbym się gdyby cały czas jedno wytykanie działało non stop z identyczną skutecznością. '???: '''Wracając. Czym sobie zawdzięczam Twoje pojawienie się tutaj? '''Mężczyzna: Ostatnio udało mi się przechwycić sygnał z kilku kamer, które monitorują show McLean’a. ???: W porządku...i co w związku z tym faktem? Mężczyzna: Jest tam jedna dość niewygodna nam osoba. Trzeba się nią zająć. ???: '''To chyba trafiłeś pod zły adres. Nie bawię się w żadne zamachy, nie mogę aż tak ryzykować. Jawna śmierć kogoś na tym etapie tylko przyspieszy pojawienie się komplikacji. Cudem w przypadku Trenta chcieli to ciągnąć dalej. Ale ile można? '''Mężczyzna: Może i masz rację, ale fakt faktem, że jest wybitnie niewygodna. ???: '''Kto to taki i jakie to informacje posiada? '''Mężczyzna: Dawn. Dość ciekawy przypadek. Niemalże coś na rodzaj medium, wróżki. Nie do końca się na tym znam. Zaczyna podejrzewać co się dzieje z krainą... ???: '''Sądzisz, że jeśli komuś to powie, to potraktują ją poważnie? To Ziemianie. Oni kompletnie inaczej postrzegają rzeczy, które tutaj są traktowane jako norma. '''Mężczyzna: Nawet jeśli, to ryzyko jest. Za szybko pojawiają się te komplikacje. Musisz coś wymyślić. Plan musi się powieść. ???: Łatwo powiedzieć. Będąc tutaj mam ograniczone pole manewru. Mimo to...chyba lepiej dalej czekać. Mężczyzna: Chyba coś Cię opętało... ???: Nie. Zobaczymy czy jej uwierzą... Zaufaj mi, zajmę się tym. Mężczyzna: 'W porządku, jak wolisz. '???: 'Wracaj na Ziemię i powoli kończ to, co zacząłeś. '''Mężczyzna: '''Zaczynasz sobie pozwalać na rządy? '???: 'Odzyskuję utraconą dumę... Kot-Łownia ''Uczestnicy, ekipa oraz Kot z Kapelusznikiem znajdowali się w Kot-Łowni. Był to niewielki budynek przypominający zwykły domek dla kotów, z tym, że ten był jakieś 10 razy większy. Tak czy siak, Kot przyprowadził wszystkich przed niewielkie drzwi. 'Kot: '''A oto i miejsce, gdzie rozpoczniemy dzisiejsze zadanie. Będzie ono trwało raptem siedem godzin, ale gwarantuję, że umęczycie się przy tym niemiłosiernie, mru. '''Noah: '''Aż chce się go podejmować, nie ma co... ''Przewrócił oczyma. 'Kot: '''Na tym piętrze Kot-Łowni znajduje się żłobek dla nowonarodzonych mieszkańców Cheshire. '''Dawn: '''Zaraz, zaraz...a więc nie jesteś jedynym Kotem z Cheshire? '''Kot: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Mru...Sławę zyskałem dzięki temu, że ciekawy świata opuściłem Cheshire i przewędrowałem po całej Krainie Czarów, spotkałem wiele osobistości i tak dalej. Mrru. ''Podniósł dumnie łebek. 'Dawn: '''Ah, rozumiem... '''Courtney: '''Akurat tego bym nie przypuszczała...tak czy inaczej - inne koty też są takie jak ty? '''Kot: '''Mru? W jakim sensie, moja droga? '''Courtney: '''Także posiadają takie...um..magiczne zdolności? '''Duncan: '''I czy szczerzą się jak nienormalne...? ''Kot zmrużył oczy niezadowolony. 'Kot: '''Ha..ha...ha. Zdolności nabywa się w czasie, aczkolwiek każdy z kotów rodzi się z własną umiejętnością. Ja na przykład potrafię stawać się niewidzialny, a większość kotów z Cheshire już tego nie potrafi. Ogółem to dość skomplikowane kwestie poruszające też dziedziczenie, etc. Ale mogę wam o tym opowiedzieć... ''3 godziny później... '''Kot: ...i kończąc na tym powiem już tylko ostatnie zdanie... Courtney: Niech zgadnę... Kot: I tak się wam to dzisiaj nie przyda. Zamruczał zadowolony. Wszyscy natomiast strzelili facepalma. Kot: Dobra, pora najwyższe na rozpoczęcie zadania. Podszedł do niewielkich drzwi i popchnął je. Te otworzyły się, a wszyscy weszli do środka. Na środku małego pokoju spoczywały dwa koszyki, a w nich...dwa maleńkie kocięta. Jedno żółte z różowym, puszystym ogonem i ogromnymi zielonymi ślepkami, oraz drugie całkowicie czarne jedynie z białą końcówką pyszczka i przewiązaną z tyłu czerwoną kokardką. Kot: 'Dzisiaj każda z drużyn będzie musiała zaopiekować się jednym z kociąt. Wybór pozostawiam dowolny. '''Chris McLean: '''Oczywiście ukryte kamery są już wszędzie rozmieszczone, więc lepiej byście się nie obijali. ''Puścił oczko uczestnikom. 'Dawn: '''Courtney..? Jesteś kapitanem Łotrów, więc może razem uzgodnimy którego kociaka weźmiemy pod opiekę? ''Uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny. Courtney kiwnęła potakująco głową. 'Courtney: '''Jak miło, że ktoś pamięta o tym, iż posiadam ten zacny tytuł kapitana. '''Dawn: '''Ehm...no tak...więc którego kotka bierzecie? Courtney podeszła do obu koszyków, po czym podniosła ten z czarnym kotkiem. '''Courtney: '''Weźmiemy tego, jest całkiem słodki. Oby był tylko grzeczny. ''Wybrany przez Courtney kot zamruczał zadwolony łasząc się łebkiem do dziewczyny. 'Dawn: '''Chyba Cię nawet polubił... ''Odparła z uśmiechempodnosząc koszyk z drugim kotem. '' '''Duncan: '''Ktoś kiedyś musiał... ''Prychnął złośliwie. 'Kot: '''Mrru! Skoro już dobraliście sobie podopiecznych rozpoczynamy zadanie! Radziłbym najpierw zacząć od karmienia. Kuchnia jest na dole. ''Uczestnicy czym prędzej pobiegli we wskazanym kierunku. 'Chef: '''Nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł. Większości tych dzieciaków nie powierzyłbym nawet zdechłego szczura. '''Chris McLean: '''Oj tam, nie doceniasz ich. ''Zaśmiał się. 'Chris McLean: '''W porządku. Możemy wracać do strefy dla ekipy i zacząć obserwować ich poczynania. Coś mi mówi, że to będzie ciekawy seans. ''Udali się w stronę wyjścia. Kuchnia Kotek Kapeluszników był nad wyraz grzeczny. Właściwie to...bał się kompletnie wszystkiego. Zakopany pod swoim niebieskim kocykiem, dalej strajkował siedząc w koszyku. 'Scott: '''Raaany...karmienie go potrwa wieki. Czy jego magiczną zdolnością jest tchórzostwo? '''Noah: '''Dość uciążliwy...z takim podopiecznym możemy marzyć o wygranej. Kot Łotrów nawet dał sobie śliniak założyć. A nasz... ''Starał się uchylić nieco koca. '' '''Dawn: '''No, kici kici, malutki... Pozwól nam wygrać... ''Kot wychylił łebek i wlepił swoje ślepka w Dawn. '' '''Dawn: '''Napijesz się grzecznie mleka, mały? Stworzenie zamruczało cicho, dalej wpatrując się w Dawn. '''Scott: '''To chyba potrwa wieki... ''Mruknął niezadowolony. Przyglądał się poczynaniom Łotrów. Ich kot grzecznie pił mleko z butelki, którą podawała mu Courtney. Duncan i Justin gdzieś wyparowali, natomiast Lighting dalej łapczywie połykał kolejne porcje swoich „witamin”. 'Scott: '''Hmm... ''Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. 'Dawn: '''Scott, możesz podać mi butelkę z mlekiem...? Scott...? ''Pomachała mu dłonią przed oczyma. Koniec końców butelkę podał jej Noah. 'Noah: '''Proszę bardzo...Scott chyba znowu przebywa w innym świecie. '''Dawn: '''Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że znów coś poczuł do Courtney... '''Noah: '''Nie. Bardziej mi to wygląda, jakby w jego głowie się kłębił jakiś plan... '''Dawn: '''Oby tylko z korzyścią dla nas... ''Odparła cicho, karmiąc przestraszonego kota. W międzyczasie do kuchni przyszła niewielka kotka, która w zębach przyniosła dwa liściki. Jeden dla Łotrów, drugi dla Kapeluszników. W każdym znajdowały się wytyczne do zadania. 'Dawn: '''A więc mamy po jedzeniu iść się z nim pobawić... '''Noah: '''Biorąc pod uwagę jego skłonność do bania się wszystkiego, co można nie wiem czy nie spowoduje to jego śmierci... ''Dawn zmarszczyła brwi niezadowolona. 'Noah: '''No co...? '''Dawn: '''On jest po prostu wystraszony...widzi same nowe twarze... Jego aura jest taka niespokojna, ale naprawimy to. ''Noah ciężko westchnął i rozejrzał się. 'Noah: '''Uhm? Wcięło nam Scotta... '''Dawn: '''Co? Jak to? Przecież przed chwilą tu był... ''Scott natomiast skorzystał z okazji. Kiedy Lightning zajął się pomaganiem Courtney, Scott zwinął kilka jego tabletek. Jako, że były to kapsułki, to zawartą w nich sproszkowaną zawartość wsypał do pozostawionej obok butelki z resztakami mleka. 'Scott: '(szeptem) Haha, ciekawe jak poradzicie sobie z kotem na sterydach, hahah! Kiedy Scott ponownie niczym ninja starał się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, do kuchni wszedł Duncan razem z Justinem. '''Courtney: Gdzie byliście? Musiałam nakarmić go sama! Powinniście pomagać w opiece! Duncan: Sorry, żoneczeko byłem w pośredniaku. Courtney: Wizja życia z Tobą i posiadania Ciebie jako męża jest iście przerażająca. Duncan: Już raz braliśmy ślub. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Courtney: 'Na szczęście rozwód był gratis. '''Justin: '''Doobra, spokojnie! Pomogę! Wziął butelkę z mlekiem i podszedł do kota. '''Courtney: '''Dziękuję, Justin. Za chwilę możemy z nim wyjść na polanę, niech zażyje trochę świeżego powietrza. Wpierw jednak musimy go wykąpać... Koty nienawidzą wody...Chris doskonale o tym wiedział... ''Mruknęła niezadowolona. Łazienka W łazience na zawodników czekały już dwie niewielkie wanny oraz masa różnych specyfików do pielęgnacji kociej sierści, różne szampony etc. Dawn ułożyła koszyk z kotem na niewielkim stoliku. 'Dawn: '''Scott, napuść wody. Noah ty z kolei poczytaj te wszystkie etykietki i skombinuj jakiś zestaw do kąpieli dla naszego kota. Ja postaram się go jakoś stąd wykurzyć... '''Noah: '''Jasne...na pewno sobie poradzisz? '''Scott: '''I tak nie mamy wyjścia, Noah. Musimy się pospieszyć. '''Dawn: '''Zgodzę się. Poza tym mam wrażenie, że kot ufa najbardziej mnie i może się uda...Także do roboty panowie! ''Kot Łotrów również postanowił strajkować. 'Duncan: '''Wyłaź stąd futrzaku, albo Ci tak wpie... '''Courtney: '''DUNCAN! Po pierwsze to tylko kot, po drugie nie nadajesz się na opiekuna. O byciu ojcem nie wspomnę. '''Justin: '''On się w życiu nie zgodzi na kąpiel... '''Courtney: '''Z takim podejściem to nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy, wiecie? ''Zmierzyła ich lodowatym spojrzeniem. 'Lighting: '''Kici, kici, mały ziomku... '''Courtney: '''Dać większości facetów kota o opieki... ''Pokiwała przecząco głową. Ku zaskoczeniu Kapeluszników, ich kot uległ Dawn i pozwolił wsadzić się do wanny. Chociaż przez całą kąpiel trząsł się jak galaretka. 'Scott: '''Weź przyspiesz, Dawn, bo chyba mamy atak padaczki... '''Dawn: '''Spokojnie, mały...no już... ''Zaczęła pocieszać przestraszonego kota. U Łotrów bez zmian. Właściwie to ich kot wyszedł z koszyka jednak rozłożył łapy na wannie tak, by nie zdołano go do niej wepchnąć. 'Duncan: '''Niech Cię szlag, kocie...! '''Courtney: '''No proszę...nie bój się...będziemy delikatni... ''Po kilku minutach sytuacja nie ulegała zmianie. Łotry ostatecznie poprzestały jedynie na przeczesaniu sierści kota, założeniu mu nowej kokardki i spryskaniu go jakimiś perfumami. Kot Kapeluszników był natomiast czyściutki jak nigdy. 'Dawn: '''No! To teraz możemy iść się pobawić! ''Uśmiechnęła się. Kot jednak ponownie zaszył się pod swoim kocykiem przestraszony. Strefa Ekipy Chris zadowolony wraz z Chefem popijali drinki z palemką oglądając poczynania uczestników. Kapelusznik natomias siedząc w powietrzu popijał herbatkę. '''Chef: Jeszcze trochę a wycofam swoje słowa. Potrafili je nakarmić, niesamowite. Kapelusznik: 'Nie chwalmy dnia przed zachodem słońca, no chyba, że słońce zaszło już w innej strefie czasowej i powołujemy się na chwalenie słońca w innej strefie czasowej co nie ma jednak odwzorowania w naszej strefie czasowej. ''Siorbnął sobie herbatki. '''Chris McLean: Scott chyba wraca do formy. Znów coś wykombinował. Czego się nie robi dla zwycięstwa, hah. Kot: A co zrobił? Przegapiłem coś? Mrrru? Chris McLean: Wsypał środki z kofeiną do butelki z mlekiem dla kota, hahah. Kot: Mrrru... Chef: Naćpają kota, boże do czego doszło w tym show... Kot: Mrru...będzie jatka! Zatarł łapki. Chef i Chris spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. Miętowa Polana Kapelusznicy próbowali jakoś „rozerwać” swojego podopiecznego. Niestety. Ani włóczki ani dłuższe źdźbła trawy nie były w stanie wykurzyć kota z koszyka. 'Dawn: '''Uh...nie zdobędziemy żadnych punktów jeśli będziemy tylko z nim tak siedzieć. Courtney niebawem wytresuje kota Łotrów lepiej niż niejednego psa. ''Westchnęła ciężko. '' '''Dawn: '''Mały no...proszę. Wyjdź chociaż z koszyczka... ''Delikatnie pogłaskała kota po łebku. Ten w końcu odważył się postawić łapki na trawie. 'Noah: '''Noo! Są postępy! '''Dawn: '''Mamy jeszcze kilka godzin, może coś się uda... '''Scott: '''Spokojnie, raczej jestem pewien, że w końcu wygramy, hah. Kwestia czasu kochani, kwestia czasu. '''Noah: '''Kombinujesz, bo wiesz, że jesteś na odstrzale, nie? '''Scott: '''Nie przeczę. Byłbym głupi twierdząc, że jest inaczej. Mimo to i tak wyzbywam się osób, które chcę. ''Puścił im oczko. 'Dawn: '''Uhm...doobrze... ''W międzyczasie drużyna Łotrów radziła sobie z opieką niemalże idealnie, gdy nagle...ich mały kociak skulił się przestraszony, zaczynając cicho warczeć. 'Justin: '''Co z nim...? Dlaczego warczy...? '''Lightning: '''Koty w ogóle warczą...? '''Courtney: '''Co do... ''Kot zaczął przybierać większy rozmiar w zatrważająco szybkim tempie. Mało tego... urosły mu dodatkowo dwa łby. Nie przypominał już małego, niewinnego kotka. Teraz był raczej krwiożerczą bestią mierzącą ponad 5 metrów wysokości. 'Duncan: '''Kobieto...czym ty go karmiłaś... '''Courtney: '''Zwykłym mlekiem, przysięgam...! Kici, kici...grzeczny kotek... ''Courtney starała się podejść do zwierzęcia, jednak ten zaryczał głośno, otwierając paszczę tak bardzo, jakby chciał ją pożreć. 'Duncan: '''O, cholera... '''Lightning: '''No tak średnio bym powiedział... '''Duncan: '''Court, chodź tu... '''Courtney: '''Ale…ale nie rozumiem co się stało… ''Duncan pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę. Bestia najwidoczniej postanowiła zeżreć ich wszystkich, gdyż zaczęła ich gonić. 'Justin: '''Tego się nie spodziewałem! '''Courtney: '''Ja tym bardziej! Musimy coś zrobić! Przecież nie damy się tak pożreć! '''Duncan: '''A masz jakiś pomysł? '''Courtney: '''Uważasz, że zastanawiałam się nad taką sytuacją? Myślałam, że to grzeczny mały kotek! '''Justin: '''Pora pomyśleć! Musimy przywrócić go do normalnej postaci! '''Duncan: '''A co jeśli to jest właśnie jego prawdziwa postać?! '''Courtney: '''Mamy przerąbane... Strefa Ekipy Chris oglądając poczynania Łotrów, którzy zaraz mieli zginąć zajadał się popcornem przygotowanym przez Chefa. Kot i Kapelusznik byli już mniej rozbawieni. '''Kapelusznik: '''A więc potrafi zamieniać się w Cerbera? '''Kot: '''Zdolny dzieciak. Koci cerber. ''Zamruczał. 'Kot: '''Rzadka zdolność, oj rzadka. '''Luka: '''Nic nie zrobicie? ''Kot odwrócił się w jego stronę. 'Kot: '''Mru? A co niby mielibyśmy zrobić? '''Luka: '''Przecież on ich zaraz pożre! '''Chris McLean: '''Ano w sumie...jakieś wskazówki kocie? W sumie niedługo i tak koniec zadania, więc...? '''Kot: '''No ale nie ma sposobu. Jak go uruchomili to już tak będzie. Cerbery akurat pozostają już takie. ''Chris, Chef i Luka spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni. 'Chef: '''Znów musimy ich ratować...? '''Chris McLean: '''Na to wychodzi, raany...to już się robi nudne. Zawsze jak wydaje się, że zadanie będzie spoko, to potem pojawia się coś co chce ich zeżreć. '''Luka: '''Czyli co...? Idziemy ratować? '''Chris McLean: '''Nie ma innego wyjścia... ''Mruknął niezadowolony rzucając kubełek popcornu za siebie. Miętowa Polana Kot Łotrów dalej ich gonił. Drużyna zbliżała się coraz bardziej do swoich przeciwników - Kapeluszników. Ci wstali na równe nogi i spojrzeli na bestię zaskoczeni. 'Dawn: '''Co wyście zrobili...?! '''Courtney: '''Uciekajcie, szybko! Chce nas pożreć! '''Noah: '''Tego się nie spodziewałem...! Dawn szybko pochwyciła koszyk z kotem Kapeluszników i wszyscy zaczęli uciekać przed kocim cerberem. W końcu zaczęli zbliżać się do przepaści. '''Lightning: '''Już po nas, już po nas...! '''Scott: '''Dziwne, że wasz kot urósł...jak...po sterydach... Spojrzał w stronę Courtney. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. '''Courtney: '''Co..? Co masz na myśli, Scott? '''Scott: '''Lightning chyba nie panował nad swoimi środkami, skoro postanowił naszprycować nimi kota. Wszystko widziałem! Ma w swojej kieszeni puste kapsułki! '''Lightning: '''Co? Chyba Cię pogrzało, ziom! Nigdy bym nie oddał swoich witaminek dla... ''Zaczął grzebać w dolnej kieszeni swoich spodni. 'Lightning: ...'dla kota...co jest...!? Wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka opróżnionych kapsułek. 'Courtney: '''Pięknie Lightning, pięknie! Wielkie dzięki za taką pomoc! Wylecisz, obiecuję Ci to!!! ''Zawodnicy dotarli do skraju przepaści. Bestia zaczęła się zbliżać coraz bardziej. Wszyscy głośno przełknęli ślinę. 'Duncan: '''To co...? Jakieś ostatnie słowa przed wspólną śmiercią? '''Scott: '''Wolałbym jednak przeżyć... '''Dawn: '''Ja również...nie chcę skończyć pożarta przez zmutowanego kota... '''Justin: '''A ja nie chciałbym być zmuszony skakać z tej przepaści... ''Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, z koszyka Kapeluszników wyskoczył ich kot. Był bardzo niezadowolony, że bestia chce pożreć jego opiekunów. Sam zawarczał donośnie. 'Duncan: '...z całym szacunkiem, ale chce nas ochronić mierzący 15 cm wysokości mały kot...to chyba jakieś jaja... Kot jednak również zaczął rosnąć w szybkim tempie. Nie był tak wysoki jak cerber, jednak na tyle duży, aby go przeskoczyć i podjąć z nim walkę. 'Dawn: '''Brawo! Nasza krew! Dobry kotek, załatw go! ''Noah spojrzał zaskoczony na blondynkę. 'Dawn: '''No co...? ''Uśmiechnęła się zdezorientowana. 'Noah: '''Hah, nic nic. Jeszcze w takiej wersji Cię nie widziałem. ''Również się uśmiechnął. 'Courtney: '''Oby tylko dał radę... ''Kot Kapeluszników zdawał się wygrywać walkę, mimo iż jego przeciwnik miał aż trzy głowy. Ostatecznie koniec końców po walce, kot Kapeluszników popchnął cerbera w stronę przepaści, a ten oczywiście spadł. Kot Kapeluszników nadstawił swój grzbiet, aby zawodnicy mogli na niego wsiąść i zaczął biec w stronę strefy ekipy, którą Chris, Chef, oraz Luka z Kapelusznikiem i Kotem opuścili, aby udać się na akcję ratunkową. 'Chef: '''O Maryjo! Nie wierzę! Przeżyli...! '''Chris McLean: '''Haha, no proszę! Okazało się, że największy tchórz znalazł w sobie najwięcej odwagi. '''Luka: '''Mniejsza o sentencje! ''Machnął ręką i podszedł do uczestników, którzy zeskakiwali z grzbietu Kota. 'Luka: '''A co z tym drugim kotem? A właściwie to chyba mutantem? '''Courtney: '''Na szczęście przepadł. Kot Kapeluszników zepchnął go w przepaść. Był całkiem słodki, kiedy był mały, ale potem... '''Luka: '''Domyślam się. '''Courtney: '''Mam nadzieję, że to koniec atrakcji na dziś... '''Dawn: '''Grzeczny kociak, świetnie sobie poradziłeś. ''Zadowolona głaskała kota, który zaczął być znów coraz mniejszy, aż w końcu wrócił do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Już wedle tradycji schował się do swojego koszyka. 'Kot: '''Mrru...dobrze, że jednak jesteście z nami. Wezmę koszyk i odniosę małego z powrotem do Kot-Łowni, a Chris przedstawi wam wyniki dzisiejszego wyzwania. ''Odparł biorąc koszyk w zęby, po czym rozpłynął się z nim w powietrzu. 'Chris McLean: '''Właściwie nie wiem czy wyniki będą dla was jakoś specjalnie szokujące. Zadanie z karmieniem kota wygrały Łotry, jednak Kapelusznicy zdobyli punkt przy kąpieli. Pozostała ocena tego jak potem zajmowaliście się waszym kotem i cóż... ''Wyszczerzył się. 'Chris McLean: '''Po tej całej akcji oczywistym jest, że wygrali Kapelusznicy. Nie dość, że kot Łotrów urósł o pięć metrów i wyrosły mu dwa dodatkowe łby, to najprawdopodobniej już nie żyje, więc...opiekunki z was kiepskie. Widzimy się na ceremonii, moi drodzy. Dodatkowo Kapelusznicy w nagrodę dzisiaj nocują w pociągu, natomiast Łotry wystawione na pastwę losu spędzą noc na tejże polanie. Nie dziękujcie. ''Jęk zawodu Łotrów. Karciana Ceremonia Łotry zajęły przygotowane miejsca. Chris czekał już na nich z kartami, które gwarantowały bezpieczeństwo. 'Chris McLean: '''Jako, że pozostała was jedynie czwórka, oznajmiam, że dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie będzie głosowania na osobę, która otrzyma Chrisowego Asa. A dlaczego? O tym dowiecie się przy kolejnym zadaniu. Tak więc sprawa jest ułatwiona. Głosujecie na osobę, która ma wypaść. Tylko się pospieszcie. ''Łotry niechętnie wzięły się za głosowanie. Po kilku minutach, Chris zebrał i podliczył głosy. 'Chris McLean: '''Okej, wszystko jasne. Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony. Szło wam tak genialnie, a tu nagle kot pod wpływem sterydów urósł do gigantycznych rozmiarów. Niemalże mieliście wszystko podane jak na tacy... '''Courtney: '''Dobijanie nas w niczym nie pomoże, wiesz Chris? ''Przewróciła teatralnie oczyma. 'Chris McLean: '''Wiem doskonale, ale ja wręcz uwielbiam budowanie napięcia. To takie...budujące. Haha. '''Duncan: '''Suuuuuucho. '''Justin: '''Jak nigdy...żenujące żarty to już prządek dzienny każdej ceremonii, czy jak? ''Spojrzał pytająco na Duncana. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. 'Chris McLean: '''Dobra, taam. Nie umiecie się bawić, ludzie. Osobą, która na pewno jest bezpieczna i pozostaje w programie jest... . . . . . . . . ....Courtney, gratuluję! ''Rzucił jej kartę. 'Courtney: '''Ha, świetnie. W końcu najlepiej się zajmowałam tą bestią...póki nie urosła. Jestem pewna, że dostałabym Asa, gdybyś nie zmienił zasad! '''Chris McLean: '''Ale mi przykro... ''Prychnął ironicznie. 'Chris McLean: '''Do Courtney w kolejnym odcinku dołączy... . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...Justin, moje gratulacje! ''Rzucił mu kartę. 'Chris McLean: '''No i pozostała nam dwójka frajerów. Lighting, którego tabletki spowodowały przyspieszenie dojrzewania u kota oraz Duncan, który działa pani kapitan na nerwy i w sumie oprócz grożenia wpierdolem nie zasłynął niczym świetnym w zadaniu. Cóż. Z programu dzisiaj odpada... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . LIGHTNING, PORA NA CIEBIE! '''Duncan: '''Ha, jednak mnie lubisz księżniczko! ''Puścił oczko do Courtney. 'Lightning: '''Ale to nie ja go naćpałem! Ile razy mam powtarzać! No ludzieeee!!! '''Courtney: '''Daruj sobie te żałosne tłumaczenia! Od początku nas wnerwiałeś! '''Justin: '''Nareszcie będzie spokój... ''Lightning udał się do Portalu Frajerów. 'Lightning: '''Jeszcze zobaczycie! Pożałujecie! ''Chef wepchnął chłopaka do portalu. '''Chris McLean: '''Tak oto wreszcie wypadł Lightning. Co wydarzy się w kolejnym odcinku? Dlaczego Chrisowy As zniknął dzisiaj? Którą krainę odwiedzimy? I co najważniejsze - kto znów nie będzie miał szansy na wygraną? O tym w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i Marów!!! <Ściemnienie> Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki